Jealous
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Ron doesn't want to be, but sometimes he just is. Whenever jealousy strikes, his personality turns ugly. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, but he does anyway. This story was kind of inspired by Nick Jonas's "Jealous" song.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Contains yaoi (homosexual themes). Story slightly changed from books.

Begins in **Goblet of Fire**

* * *

><p>"Why are you being like this?" Herminone questioned Ron in the common room. "You know Harry didn't put his name in that goblet. If he did…"<p>

"Did I say he did? "

"Well you were implying…no you are implying he did it!" Herminone snapped at the ginger. She sighed and shook her head. "Listen, Ron. Why did he do it then since you believe he did?"

"I don't need this." Ron got up, furious at her for sticking up for Harry.

"Ron, wait!" The brunette tried going after her friend only for him to leave the common room, ignoring his friend's pleas for him to come back. He needed some air as well as some time to be alone.

He didn't believe Harry did it himself, but was merely upset because he was going to be in the spotlight again. Yeah, Harry didn't like having all the attention like some people did, but he was in it almost all the time and it always resulted in the same thing…girls being all over him and that ticked him off. Girls were always fawning over Harry just because he was "the chosen one", the star player, and so many other things. He hated to admit it, even to himself…but he was jealous. Not of Harry, as one would assume, but his female fans. Yes, them…they could just walk up to Harry and confess their attraction, send him love letters, or even…kiss him.

Ron blushed at that last part. Had Harry even had his first kiss yet? He doubted it, unless Harry had been keeping that from him. Truth be told, he was in love with Harry. He didn't want to admit it, but yes he liked him more than he should. There were times where he wanted to confess, but his nerves got the best of him. Besides, confessing might mean getting an answer and/or response that he didn't want. It was inexcusable, yes, but that jealous side still remained, fighting against the side that wanted him to make up with Harry and accept the way things were.

'_I know Harry didn't do it…he would have been affected if he did. I mean Fred and George…_'

**'He did do it!' **the hostile voice said angrily. **'He obviously convinced one of his little fangirls to do it for him. The damn bastard enjoys the attention.'**

_'No he doesn't!'_ the smaller part of him tried to protest.

**'Oh yes he does! He loves any kind of attention he can get his "chosen boy" hands on. He doesn't get any at home, so he wants some all over the place. That's why mom pays more attention to him than us…her own son.'**

_'NO. STOP, THAT…THAT…THAT'S NOT…!'_

**'Yes it is…Harry doesn't care for us. He can just risk our lives and not give a bit of credit to us...something he NEVER does!'**

_'B-but…'_

**'Admit it. Did he ever give us any real credit to anyone that risked their lives for him?! We risked our neck for him time and time again and has he ever risked his life for us? NO. He risked his neck for Ginny, but not us! Mom and dad just had to have another baby, didn't they? Ginny has crush on Harry too, doesn't she?'**

_'Y-yes, but…'_ the tiny voice tried sticking up for Ginny, but couldn't as the voice, which was incredibly louder than ever, boomed at it.

**_'ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LET THAT PIECE OF TRASH INTERFERE WITH YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH HARRY!?'_** It asked angrily.

_'H-harry doesn't even like her that way!'_ the small voice whimpered. '_B-besides, we're not dating Harry.'_

**'Yet!'** it corrected him.

_'We can't force him to…'_

**'We will if we have to. We're better than those other girls…no…any girl. That includes that smart bitch too. We know Harry like the back of our hand! Herminone's not all that fun to be around alone, now is she? You can't joke around with her. All she wants is to study and be such a smarty pants. What's so special about her anyway? Just because she makes perfect grades all the time doesn't mean she'll get a man. Even that idiot Neville wouldn't date her and he's the biggest dork we know!'**

_'Neville's not a dork and Herminone works pretty hard to get those grades.' _The little voice piped up.

**'Hard my ass. She doesn't struggle at all.'**

_'But last year, she…'_

**'She was taking too many classes at once, because she thinks she's better and can handle it because our tiny brain can't handle it.'**

_'She never…'_

**'She implied and it and you can't deny it.'** the angry voice growled.

Ron tried shaking away the voice, getting tired of hearing it. He didn't want to think those things, but the voice wouldn't go away, screaming at him to listen and telling him what he would like to believe they were lies and not what he really thought. This was the more evil side of Ron that he hoped no one would ever see. Ron noticed how late it was and decided to head on back, making a mental note to avoid talking with anyone if he could help it. Hopefully he could control this jealous, angry inner self by tomorrow.

* * *

><p>So how was that? I hope I did good. I think I might have messed up in some places, so correct if I'm wrong. BTW I know Harry gave credit to Ron and Herminone to Dumbledore, but his angry inner side just wants to tear Harry and Ron from each other in case someone didn't understand.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ron spent most of his time alone ever since Harry and he had gotten into their fight. He hated not being near his best friend, but knew his inner self wouldn't give him any kind of peace. He started hanging out with the last person his inner self wanted to talk to, but only tolerated him because Neville had almost nothing to be jealous of…well except for a few things like being an only child. Both didn't have much in common, but they could talk about a few things. The brunette was surprisingly good at wizard chest, so the two would play for a few hours while talking.

"Can I ask you a question, Ron?"

"Hmm…huh? Oh yeah…sure." said Ron as he looked for where to move his piece. 'Maybe I could move it there and…'

"Why aren't you helping out Harry?"

"Oh he's fine." said Ron. "Herminone's helping him. If she's so smart, she should be able to help."

"Oh yeah…" Neville thought for a moment. "…but you two haven't been hanging out together for some time now. Did you guys get into a fight?"

"You could say that…any who, it's all in the past now." Ron explained. "We're not friends anymore."

Neville couldn't believe it. Ron and Harry had been friends since year 1 and were always together. Whatever had happened between them had to be pretty bad for them to not be friends anymore. "What was the fight about…if you don't mind telling me…"

"He's a bloody attention whore, that's what he is!" Ron bluntly said. "He's obviously enjoying all this bloody attention. I wouldn't doubt it if he actually got someone to put his name in the goblet of fire."

"Are you sure? He didn't seem like he likes the attention."

"That's what he wants everyone to think." the ginger said rolling his eyes. "You don't know him like I do."

_'What are you saying?!'_ piped up his conscience. _'Harry doesn't enjoy that! He hates it!'_

'**_Says you!_**' roared the angry voice.

"Well I guess you do." said Neville. "Are you going to watch him in the competition?"

"Doubt it." said Ron. "He has Herminone and all his fans there."

"I don't know about that. I think a lot of people want Cedric Diggory to win. I haven't seen many people support Harry that aren't in our house and even some of them are supporting Cedric." informed Neville moving his piece.

"Good. Cedric deserves it. He's a nice guy." said Ron.

"Well Harry's…" a glare from Ron made him shut up fast. "Um…n-never mind."

The two played again in silence until it was time for bed. Ron went hesitantly to the bedroom, but laid down avoiding Harry's eyes. The next morning brought nothing but anger at the newspaper article printed about Harry and Herminone. Apparently Harry cried about his parents a lot (Ron doubted that was true) and Herminone was Harry's girlfriend. As usual, the angry voice spoke up about that part when news of this reached his ears.

**_'His girlfriend?!'_** spat the voice. **_'Since when?!'_**

'_Since never! Herminone and Harry can't be dating…can they?' _the smaller voice said.

**_'No…of course not. Look at her! Who would think that looks good?'_** snapped the angry voice. **_"Even if they are dating, why? She's boring as hell and nags too damn much! She's not even pretty!'_**

_"M-maybe the woman's lying? After all, she did lie about Harry crying at night about his parents.' _said the smaller voice. _'Well we've got detention from Snape tonight. Maybe we could…'_

**_'NO! I would rather have sex with Percy and Snape while giving Malfoy a blowjob than talk to him right now!'_**

_'You don't have to be so crude!' _Ron thought as the same time as the tiny voice said.

* * *

><p>While serving detention, Ron did indeed not speak to Harry at all, despite wanting to very badly. The two worked for hours until they were done and left without a word or glance towards each other. Ron went straight up to his room, thinking about the Triwizard Tournament competition. Harry was expected to compete next week and it scared him. People died during those things and what if Harry…Ron shivered at the thought and felt sick in the stomach. That's it! He had to tell Harry was sorry and confess.<p>

'I just have to tell him how I feel. I have to.' he thought to himself as he lay awake in bed. 'I have to before Tuesday because…I might not ever see him again.'

**_'Good riddance if he does die if he rejects us!'_** said the angry voice.

_'You don't mean that!' said the smaller voice. _

**_'We'll see after we tell him.'_** the voice said stubbornly. **_'If he really is dating that ugly bitch…'_**

Ron ignored whatever else the voice said and jumped up out of bed and made his way to Harry's bed. "Harry?"

He pulled back he curtains and frowned when he saw Harry's empty bed. Where was he? He was right behind him when he had come from Potions. He couldn't be roaming around the school still could he? He doubted it though, although the angry voice in the back of his head was shouting about him visiting his "fangirls".

'Harry's probably too nervous to worry about some dumb girl anyway.' Ron spoke up for him.

**_'Yeah, keep believing telling yourself that.' _**

'Maybe he's in the common room talking with Herminone.'

**_'I hope not…'_**

He went downstairs only to hear voices and one that sounded like Harry's. He took a deep breath and went down stairs. Once he was downstairs, he saw Harry sitting close to the fire (it wasn't cold so why was he so close to it) and was looking at him. Ron was confused. "Were you talking to someone?"

"What's that got to do with you?" He asked bitterly. "What are you doing down here at this time of night?"

"I was just wondering where you were." Even though Ron felt like kicking Harry's ass, he was persistent to doing what he had planned when he had headed downstairs.

"Just thought you'd come nosing around, did you?" Harry snapped.

**_'Cheeky stuck up asshole! How dare you talk that way to me after I show just a bit of concern and was even going to show you some affection!? You know what? FUCK HIM! Let him get ready for his interview in the morning, the piece of shit…'_** His inner voice shouted and Ron completely with it.

"Well I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have realized you didn't want to be disturbed. I'll leave you to be practicing for your next interview."

Harry grabbed one of the badges on the table that read _POTTER REALLY STINKS_ off of a table and hit Ron on the forehead. "There you go. Something for you to wear tomorrow. You might even have a scar now if you're lucky…that's what you want isn't it?"

Ron merely clenched his fists as Harry walked right past him. A small voice told him to speak up, stop him, or do anything but let Harry walk away from him mad. 'Do something! Please, don't let him get away! You have to stop him and tell him! What's the matter with you?!'

'Let him go!' his inner self shouted. 'The fucking asshole really is a stuck up piece of shit!'

Ron sat down in one of the big arm chairs in the room in front of the fire, thinking. 'That could have gone way better…'

**_'…if he wasn't such a dick!'_**

_'Oh shut up, you! He obviously only snapped because he's already got so much on his plate and…'_

'He didn't have to act like a jerk.' Ron thought sighing. Now Harry was even madder at him before. 'I don't blame him though. I was a bit of a dick to him. I should have really tried to tell him anyway. Now he'll never know.'

* * *

><p>All too quickly, the day of the Tournament came making Ron more nervous than ever. He wished he was by Harry's side, reassuring him, and making jokes…doing anything to make his crush feel better about what was coming before him, but obviously Harry didn't want him around. Ron decided that he didn't want to be there to see Harry get hurt or maimed or anything but being okay!<p>

"Hey Ron, aren't you coming?" Dean asked Ron as he and Seamus were heading towards the door.

"No…I'm not feeling too good." Ron said from underneath the covers as he clutched his stomach. It was the truth. He was feeling a little sick.

"That's too bad mate." Seamus shrugged. "We'll be sure to give you a play-by-play when we come back."

Once they had left, Ron lay back in his bed with his eyes closing trying to get back to sleep. The previous night, he had nightmares about Harry getting killed in various situations, all of which caused him to wake up sweating and breathing really hard. It was only when Neville (who had only gotten up to go use the bathroom and heard him) had asked what was wrong was when Ron decided that staying up was the best choice instead of sleeping. However, he couldn't sleep and ended up staring out the window, thinking about Harry.

"Oh you're still here." It was Neville.

"Aren't you going to go watch the tournament?"

"Yeah, but I was wondering if you wanted to come too."

"Not really."

"Are you sure? I heard they've got dragons down there." said Neville.

"Dragons?" Ron frowned. That probably meant Charlie was there and would inform his mother of what Harry had to face. He could imagine what she was saying now. '_Oh why on earth would they let him face something like that? Oh poor Harry!_ Why doesn't she just make us take some polyjuice and live out each other's lives? She obviously loves him more than me!'

"Yeah. Doesn't your brother work with dragons? Maybe he's here too."

"Probably…but I'm still not going!" Ron said rather stubbornly. "I'm already not feeling too good. Just tell me about it when you come back, eh?"

Neville seemed rather disappointed with not having anyone to go with, but went on his way. He'd just sit with Herminone. As he looked back at Ron, he felt a little bad for him. His best friend (well former best friend) had all the attention while he was in the background now. It had to be rough on the ginger and he knew all too well how that felt. His grandmother constantly praised his mother and father and questioned Neville of his abilities as their son. Ron's life had to like that. From what Ron had told him, all his brothers had done something great and his sister was the daughter his mother always wanted. Ron was good at telling jokes, being funny, was great at wizard chest, and being a good friend, but it was ignored by others as long as Harry was around like Neville's talent with plants was overshadowed by all the great things Neville's parents had done.

"Neville…"

Neville blinked, having been caught off guard. He had not realized that Ron was now looking at him. "Y-yeah?"

"Go on. I'll be fine." Ron smiled a little.

"Are you sure? Dean and Seamus could…"

"No, go on Neville. Don't let me spoil your fun. Just go before it starts." Neville nodded and took off.

* * *

><p>After about an hour, Ron was pacing across the room rubbing his hands. Why was this thing taking so long!? Was Harry okay? What type of dragon did he have? Did he hurt himself? After another hour, he was looking out the window once more until he heard the door open. It was his roommates.<p>

"Ron, come on downstairs! They're throwing a party for Harry!" said Dean.

"He made it out?" Ron said shocked although he knew he shouldn't be.

"Yeah! We'll tell you more about it downstairs." Seamus said before he and Dean left.

'He made it…he actually did it!' He breathed in relief.

Once downstairs, Dean, Seamus, and Neville all told him about what Harry had done as well as the other competitors. Ron was impressed and thankful that Harry had thought of using a summoning curse to get his broom so he could pass his dragon. He managed to enjoy himself at the party while talking to Neville while the others went off elsewhere.

"It was really scary." confessed Neville. "I thought the dragons would attack us."

"I wish I could have been there." said Ron sighing. "I'm most definitely not going to miss the next part."

* * *

><p>After the party was over, Ron went straight up to bed, glad that Harry was safe and sound. He had thought of apologizing during the party, but every time he looked at Harry, he was surrounded by girls asking if he had hurt himself, how he felt during the whole thing, and other things too. If only he was a girl. If he was, he'd run right on up to him and plant a kiss on his lips and fret over him like he had seen so many other couples do, but he couldn't. He wasn't that type of person nor was he a girl.<p>

The next day, Ron was still trying to decide over whether or not he wanted to speak to Harry and if he was, what was he going to say, when suddenly Herminone walked into the common room. "Ron!"

"Oh hey, Herminone." Ron said closing a book he was pretending to read.

"Don't hey me. Why aren't you speaking to Harry?"

"Are you still on about that?"

"Yes! What is it going to take for us to make you believe him?"

"I don't believe he did it, Herminone!"

"Then why are you…"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Ron snapped at her.

"You're being ridiculous right now, Ron!" Herminone sighed shaking her head. "Come on. He really misses you and I miss us hanging out together. Why can't you just admit your jealous?"

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous of him? Why would I be?"

"I know it's hard having a friend who gets a lot of attention, is a great Qudditch player, defeated…"

"Shut up, Herminone!" The ginger stood up, looking angry. "I know, Harry's so damn great. You don't think I ever get tired of hearing that from his fucking fans and my damn mother every damn day!? I have enough to deal with at home with my own fucking family!"

"I know, Ron, but Harry can't help that he…"

"He enjoys the damn attention. I just know he does, especially from people like mom. She always goes on and on about stupid Harry. _How is Harry, Ron? Is he eating good? Poor thing. I'd take him in if I could._ _Tell him if he needs anything, to just write._ She may as well come out and fucking say that she doesn't want me as her damn son anymore and take in that bastard instead. I've never done anything useful or great anyhow…especially to him..."

Herminone opened her mouth something, but stopped. She had reached out to touch Ron, but he walked off, angry. She had been telling Harry for the past few weeks Ron had been feeling this way, but that was only a guess. He really did feel upset about Harry being one more piece of competition that Ron had to deal with in his life. She thought about going after him, but stopped herself. Harry was the one who needed to talk to him and not her.


End file.
